


Ton parfum à jamais

by Alaiya



Category: RG Veda
Genre: F/F, Hair Kink, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sôma est à ses côtés, peut être trop souvent, et sans aucun doute trop proche. Et que faire pour ne pas perdre jusqu'à la notion de sa présence?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton parfum à jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté LJ/Prompt : Kinkenstock/6 décembre - hair fetish (point bonus si utilisation en bondage soft, mais pas obligatoire) – « de si longs cheveux »  
> Couple : Sôma/Kendappa Ô  
> Rating : R  
> Disclaimer : RG Veda appartient aux Clamp, grâces leur soient rendues pour tous les trésors qu’elles nous ont offerts  
> Nombre de mots: # 1100

** Ton parfum, à jamais **

 

Sôma se réveilla tard ce matin-là. Presque trop jugea-t-elle tandis que son corps brun se glissait en silence hors des draps soyeux pour intercepter l’ample rayon de soleil d’une matinée bien avancée. Autant d’ailleurs que l’armée de servantes dans le couloir derrière la porte fermée, et dont lui parvenaient déjà les chuchotis et les rires étouffés.

De son habituel pas souple, elle se dirigea vers ses vêtements, roulées en boule au pied du lit. Elle n’avait plus beaucoup de temps… mais décida de s’en octroyer suffisamment pour jeter un dernier regard vers _elle_. _Sa_ princesse.

Bien sûr, elle était son garde du corps. Personne dans le palais ne s’offusquait plus de la voir, elle, l’étrangère, toujours un pas derrière Kendappa Ô, vigilante avec une main posée sur les lames qu’elle portait à la ceinture, l’autre prête à se tendre pour aider à franchir un obstacle, pour répondre à une sollicitation, ou pour – plus discrètement – étreindre les doigts blancs et délicats que la musicienne lui abandonnait lorsque les regards étaient détournés. Oui, tout le monde _savait._ Et si murmures il y avait eu, l’autorité naturelle de la princesse, à peine tempérée par un de ces sourires gracieux dont elle avait le secret, avait suffi à les faire taire. Même lorsqu’elle avait imposé à tous et toutes la présence de Sôma jusque dans ses appartements privés, de jour… comme de nuit.

Pourtant la guerrière ne pouvait se défendre d’une gêne tenace quand elle surprenait les coups d’œil fuyants mais inquisiteurs des suivantes de sa maîtresse, dès lors que les deux femmes se tenaient plus proches l’une de l’autre que ce que la bienséance autorisait dans les hautes sphères de la noblesse. Aussi, d’elle-même, Sôma veillait à ne pas prêter le flanc ni aux médisances ni – pire encore – aux flatteries. Sa position n’était pas aussi confortable que d’aucun aurait pu le croire. Surtout depuis qu’elle avait décidé de s’en tenir aux strictes règles du protocole en public et de ne pas – de ne plus ! – se soumettre à la tentation. Celle de se gorger les yeux du profil parfait de _son_ visage, celle d’effleurer _sa_ main comme par inadvertance, celle d’humer _son_ parfum, à la fois dense comme la nuit et léger comme la brise. L’amour est source d’imprudences… et Sôma avait trop souvent été sur le point de se mettre véritablement en danger.

Mais cette fragrance… C’était ce dont elle avait le plus de mal à se passer. Obligée de se tenir loin de Kendappa Ô, elle n’avait pu se résoudre à ne plus être environnée de cet enivrement. Aussi conservait-elle, comme le plus précieux des trésors, une mèche de jais qu’elle avait subtilisée à sa princesse, une nuit alors qu’elle reposait à ses côtés. Ce secret que personne ne devait découvrir, elle l’abritait dans son justaucorps de cuir, juste là, entre ses seins. Il lui suffisait d’incliner la nuque pour en discerner l’odeur familière, s’en repaître en une longue inspiration et retrouver, l’espace de quelques instants, un peu de cette sensualité trouble que dégageait la musicienne et que Sôma goûtait chaque nuit lorsque, inlassablement, elle explorait son corps.

Même dans le sommeil le plus profond, Kendappa Ô ne se déparaissait jamais de cette langueur candide qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes. Elle gisait là, nue, sous les yeux de la guerrière enfin revêtue de ses atours habituels mais encore en proie au souvenir de la nuit passée. Le drap avait glissé le long des jambes dont seule Sôma connaissait la force insoupçonnée et le galbe scandaleux, et l’albâtre de la peau – si douce – ainsi exposée semblait presque luminescent, mis en valeur par les tours et les détours enchevêtrés de la sombre chevelure qui le recouvrait.

Kendappa Ô avait coutume de faire tresser chaque soir ses longs cheveux, sous peine de devoir endurer la matin venu de longues heures de torture au cours desquelles chaque nœud était impitoyablement traqué par une armada de servantes. Mais, parfois, elle acceptait que dans l’intimité de la nuit, Sôma glisse ses doigts agiles dans la lourde tresse pour la défaire avec minutie et déploie le voile léger de sa chevelure sur ses épaules, le long de son échine et jusqu’au creux de ses reins, la transformant en une pâle madone frissonnante.

Les mains – devenues expertes – de la guerrière se perdaient alors dans les entrelacs obscurs et à leurs caresses de plus en plus appuyées se mêlaient celles plus lascives des mèches soyeuses qui glissaient dans son cou, entre ses seins durcis ou ses cuisses constellées de sueur. Et parfois – par un heureux hasard ? – les bras et les poignets de l’une ou l’autre se trouvaient emprisonnés dans des boucles compliquées dont il était impossible de se libérer sans arracher un gémissement ou un cri, de ceux qui les faisaient trembler toutes deux de plaisir.

 

Sôma finit par s’arracher à sa contemplation, les pas des suivantes se rapprochant inexorablement de la chambre. Dans un réflexe, elle porta ses doigts contre sa poitrine. Il était temps pour elle de s’éloigner de nouveau et une dernière fois, elle voulut _sentir_. Etait-ce la certitude soudain cruelle qu’elle ne la retrouverait qu’à la nuit prochaine ? Toujours fût-il qu’elle eut l’impression que la présence de Kendappa Ô était déjà devenue lointaine, que la relique que Sôma conservait avait déjà commencé à perdre de son pouvoir. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes.

Saisissant l’une de ses lames, la guerrière se rapprocha du lit pour y poser un genou et se pencher vers _sa_ princesse. Dieux qu’elle était belle… Sa main s’avança et bientôt l’infinité d’une mèche ébène recouvrit sa paume. L’éclat mince de l’arme s’aviva… au moment où des ongles effilés jaillirent pour crocheter cruellement le fin poignet de Sôma.

« Qu’est-ce que… » Elle s’était figée, trop surprise pour prêter attention à la douleur qui irradiait son bras. Les yeux de Kendappa Ô s’étaient ouverts sur deux lacs d’une obscurité et d’une froideur insondables, sa bouche muée en une ligne horizontale et étroite.

Cela ne dura qu’une seconde.

« Sôma ! » Déjà le sourire radieux de la musicienne redressait le coin de ses lèvres, durcies un instant plus tôt, et son regard retrouvait sa mobilité et sa lumière coutumières. Elle se mit à rire : « Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs ! Que faisais-tu donc ?

\- Votre Altesse, je… je… » Cette lame dans sa main, si près du visage de la princesse… mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ?! « Je suis confuse. Simplement, je voulais…

\- Oh… je vois. » Une moue indulgente creusa deux fossettes dans les joues de Kendappa Ô qui se saisit prestement de l’arme pour, d’un geste sûr, trancher la mèche que Sôma avait laissé échapper.

« Tiens. » Les doigts de la princesse s’activèrent et bientôt, le poignet tantôt blessé de son amante fut pansé par un ruban de cheveux brillants noués avec soin. « Cela te convient-il ? » Fit-elle avec une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux.

\- Oh, Kendappa, je ne saurais vous dire…

\- Alors, ne dis rien.

\- Votre Altesse… Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » La main de Kendappa Ô se porta jusqu’à la joue de Sôma qu’elle caressa avec tendresse :

\- Toi, tu n’auras jamais rien à te faire pardonner. »

**FIN**

 


End file.
